1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a pillow for use in which a sloping partition extending from the top cloth to the bottom cloth is provided inside a pillow casing, and stuffing materials are filled inside the pillow casing from a stuffing material insertion opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have existed pillows in which the inside of the pillow casing is separated into a plurality of sections, in order to prevent the stuffing materials such as feathers, pipe chips, Japanese cypress chips or cushion materials, all of which are filled into the pillow casing, from moving freely inside the pillow casing by the use of the pillow.
The pillows of this type include a pillow in which a plurality of sections are formed by sewing the top cloth and the bottom cloth directly by a sewing machine, etc., and a pillow in which a plurality of sections are formed by providing dividing walls at positions facing the top cloth and the bottom cloth as disclosed in Patent Reference 1. The pillows of such type had a disadvantage of deep hollows generated at the portions sewn by threads, and the dividing walls positioned approximately at right angles with respect to the top cloth and the bottom cloth, causing the occurrence of unevenness when the head is laid thereon in a case where a plurality of various stuffing materials are used, which leads to sensing of the seam.
In view of the situation, the present patent applicant has proposed a pillow as disclosed in Patent Reference 2 which does not generate unevenness caused by stuffing materials inside the separated sections, and which does not cause the user to sense the seam. The pillow has sloping partitions structured in such a way that the adjacent portions of the stuffing materials inside the intermediate partitioned section are positioned in the upper part of the adjacent portions of the stuffing materials inside the partitioned sections on both sides due to the load of the head applied to the pillow. While the pillow having sloping partitions is excellent in performance, it is difficult and troublesome to sew the sloping partitions, and in addition a plurality of stuffing material insertion openings must be provided, which makes the pillow expensive.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-180499
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-287535